


Secrets Revealed in the Sauna

by LightBruja



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, Female My Unit | Byleth, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Pining, Sauna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBruja/pseuds/LightBruja
Summary: Byleth had changed since waking up from five years of slumber. And it wasn't just in the way that everyone else saw.Now she felt things more strongly - as if making up for over two decades of lost time of "feeling."And with a certain church leader, these feelings were getting to be just too strong.What harm would it be for her to try to ease her mind at the sauna?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Secrets Revealed in the Sauna

It was a beautiful day at Garreg Mach. Birds were chirping and cats were playing out by the docks, hoping to get a bit of fish from a generous fisherman. And the previous students of the Blue Lions house - now soldiers, were enjoying some time of rest. 

Byleth stared at herself in the mirror. The shockingly light green hair was still something she was getting used to. As well as the new ages of the students she used to care for. 

They had all changed so much - none more than Dimitri, of course - but she was thrilled to see they still cared for her after her disappearance. And despite the changes that occured all around her, she was relieved to see that one man in particular was the same for the most part. 

Seteth. 

Just thinking his name caused a blush to creep up Byleth’s neck. She couldn’t recall having this sort of reaction to the man before her comatose state - but she figured that almost dying may have put her life into perspective. 

It was almost too much to bear at times. She wasn’t one to be emotional, but there was something about him that caused everything to want to go haywire in her body. 

Byleth sighed, shaking her head to try to get her mind off the man. And that’s when an idea struck her. 

**~~~**

As soon as Byleth felt the temperature of the building, she took a deep breath. The young woman soon switched into more appropriate garb, and put her normal wear into a box on a shelf. What she failed to notice just a few inches away was a nicely folded set of robes inside of a different container.

The main steam room seemed to be warmed up already, but she didn’t think much of it. Byleth knocked the door out of habit, not really expecting an answer, and walked in. 

“Ah, Byleth. What a surprise.” 

Byleth felt herself growing cold despite the humidity around her. Looking forward, she saw the man who she had come here to distract her mind from. 

“S-Seteth? I wasn’t expecting anyone else to be in here.” Byleth was thankful for the steam of the room. If it couldn’t hide the blush on her face, she could certainly attribute it to the heat if asked. She took a seat as far away as possible from the man, and she thought she noticed a frown - but it could have just been the man’s normal scowl. 

“Yes. Well, I thought it might be a good time to relax for once. Especially since all my reports are done for the day” He sighed, leaning back against the benches of the room. He turned his head to look at Byleth inquisitively. “And what brings you here?” 

“Oh, me? I just needed to warm up and distract myself.” The man nodded, as if he understood the necessity of healthy distraction. If only he knew he was the one plaguing her mind with thoughts. 

“Ever since we opened up the sauna, plenty of people have come here for distraction. It seems like it was a good investment after all, even if I had my doubts in the beginning.” Byleth could only nod as she looked away from the man. 

The woman took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning against the bench just as Seteth had done. Soon, she was stirred by the sound of water pouring against the heated stones. 

Seteth was standing up, and she could more clearly see his shirt and pants, and how they stuck tightly to his form. It felt almost sacrilegious to see the man in such a way. 

The man moved to return to his normal spot but paused for a moment. Byleth lifted an eyebrow before almost dropping her mouth in shock as he walked toward her. He sat down so close to her that she could feel the difference between the heat of the room and his own body heat.

“Professor - I feel like you have been avoiding me lately. Did I do something wrong?” He looked at her with a strained look on his face. She quickly sat up, shaking her head at the man. 

“Not at all, Seteth. Things have just been...confusing since coming back.” The man nodded, crossing his arms. “That’s understandable. I’m sure being gone for five years would cause quite a bit of mental and physical strain.” 

Byleth brought her knees to her chest. It was true - everything was so different. But maybe she could trust Seteth? 

“It’s not just that, I’m afraid.” He looked at her, his interest piqued. 

“My emotions have also seemed to be stronger than before. It’s as if I’m feeling everything for the first time.

Seteh paused before speaking, making sure she was finished. “Byleth, I don’t think now is the time to tell you all that I know - but just know we’re similar in a way. And from personal experience, I know that if I don’t keep my emotions in check they sometimes get the better of me.” 

“I’m not saying you are letting them get the better of you. But maybe you should talk about them to make sure you have a clear head?”

Byleth bit her lip. She was concerned about his comment about being similar - but she was intrigued by the idea of talking to someone to talk about it. But how would she go about telling him when he was the one causing her the emotional turmoil? 

“Seteth...I wouldn’t want to be a burden.” She gave him a smile. All he did was shake his head. “Nonsense. It is not a bother. I can tell there is a lot on your mind. Come, let’s head to your room and I can try to offer some guidance.”

Byleth didn’t know whether to scream in frustration or in delight. Seteth? In her room? She had only imagined the scenario in her head, but now it was happening in reality. She began to feel the unignorable feeling of arousal building inside of her.

“I-I don’t know about that, Seteth. I think...I think I would rather talk about it now?” Byleth was sure the heat was getting to her at this point. The man looked shocked by her response, but he sat up and settled attentively. 

Byleth sighed, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. “It’s been...one person in particular. He-They…” She hesitated. “Have been on my mind a lot lately and I can’t stop the thoughts from coming no matter how hard I try.” She looked over to see if he was still listening and looking at her, and he was. She swallowed thickly, the sweat on the back of her neck rolling down her back and under her shirt. 

“I feel...I’m ashamed to say I feel connected to this person despite not expressing much interest. I had interest in them of course - but it has been so much stronger since waking up. And I’m starting to think it’s more than just me wanting them as a companion.

She laid her head back with a groan. She knew exactly what she wanted to say. To just confess to the man that it was him causing her this strife and flooding her dreams with images steamier than this current room. But she didn’t know how he would react. 

“That is quite a predicament. It had been many years since I felt that way. But I will admit, I have experienced those kinds of feelings recently.” He held his chin in his hand in the same way he did while he was deep in thought. Byleth felt her heart sink. So he was interested in someone? She should have known. There were plenty of women who he could choose from.

“Yes...the feeling of seeing you again after five years of looking for you all but confirmed how I felt for you.” 

Byleth all but froze at his confession. Did she hear him correctly? She looked to face him and she saw a serious look in his eyes. The man only had one function - and that was to be serious. 

“Seteth...I…” She could only watch as he moved closer to her, his thigh pressing against hers as he brought his hand to her cheek, keeping her face turned so that it was looking at her. 

“Just tell me to stop if you don’t want this. It will not hurt my feelings. But I am tired of holding back.” Byleth was going to ask what he meant by that. He was a force to be reckoned with in battle. But her mouth was occupied by his lips before she got the chance. 

The kiss was surprisingly soft at first, as if he was gauging her reaction. She wasn’t exactly sure how to respond either, her hands resting on top of her thighs. But as he moved his lips away, she was overcome by a feeling of longing. She smashed her lips back against his and instigated a passionate kiss. 

Seteth didn’t need much more of an invitation. He pushed the woman back so she was laying on down on the bench. His hair fell down onto the two of them as they embraced, him getting increasingly bold as his hands wandered under her top and his teeth lightly nipped at her lips. 

She was thankful they hadn’t made the room hotter. She was already feeling out of breath from just the man being on top of her. She gladly opened her mouth to him in a soft whimper, letting him explore the confines of her mouth with his tongue. 

His hands were heavy against her as he felt her skin. He soon moved to embrace her breasts and she arched her back at the feeling. He broke off the kiss to remove his own shirt before helping Byleth out of hers. The two stared at each other, taking in the sight of their bare chests. 

It didn’t take long for the man to more passionately grab at her, kissing her as if his life depended on it. His hands were powerful, yet careful against her body. Fingertips dug in just enough to add a whimpering pleasure, but not hard enough to mark her body. 

He brought his hands to her breasts, and without any fabric in the way she could feel the spark of connection that she felt with his skin against hers. She whimpered as Seteth grazed over her nipples, stopping for a moment to twist them to gauge her reaction. 

Byleth released a moan at the pinch, and the man moved his mouth off of her lips so the two could properly breathe. The man gazed down into her eyes, and she was sure her lips were slightly swollen from their kissing. She felt entirely too hot, and she was sure it wasn’t just because of the sauna. 

Seteth moved off of the woman, helping her so she was sitting up. Byleth lifted an eyebrow in confusion, and the man looked away. 

“It might be a bit...dangerous to continue in this situation. I would hate for either of us to pass out in such a...position.” Seteth looked at the shirts tossed aside, lifting each one and passing Byleth her’s. She simply started to get dressed, the fire in her core still burning by the second.

Seteth soon followed, and the woman found herself wanting him to keep it off. The two of them stood up, steadying themselves before leaving the room and back to the area where their normal clothing was stored. 

Despite them having just been in the intimate situation that they were in, they faced away from each other as they dressed in the clothes they walked in with. As Byleth began to leave, her companion grabbed her arm to turn her back toward him. 

“I would like to walk you to your room and continue this.” 


End file.
